


Il pipistrello nelle fauci del gatto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Batpassion [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Introspection, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta BrucexSelina. Mi ispirerò ai film che conosco, compresa la serie Gotham e ad alcuni nozioni dei cartoni.





	Il pipistrello nelle fauci del gatto

Il pipistrello nelle fauci del gatto

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt multifandom:  
Corona  
  
  
  
Cap.1 Distrazioni  
  
  


Selina si mise la corona sul capo, davanti alle fitte orecchie da gatto, e miagolò. Avanzò con fare sinuoso, la tuta di pelle nera le aderiva al corpo longilineo. La luce della luna faceva brillare i diamanti incastonati nell’oro del diadema. Raggiunse un fascio di laser reso visibile da una leggera nebbiolina che aleggiava nella stanza. Alzò una gamba, si piegò in avanti e strisciò vicino al terreno, si spostò lateralmente, si diede la spinta alzando le gambe e fece una capriola all’indietro, rimettendosi in piedi. Si fermò davanti a una teca di vetro al cui interno c’era un cuscino nero, con adagiati una serie di rubini grossi un alluce.

“La corona non ti basta?” domandò Bruce, apparendole alle spalle. Selina si voltò, facendo schioccare la frusta e questa si avvolse intorno ai pettorali di Batman. La giovane si sporse, leccandosi il canino candido sporgente.

“Ho appena trovato qualcosa di più interessante di lei” rispose, piegando il capo.

Prompt Multifandom: Bambagia

  
  


Cap.2 Minacce

Selina si staccò dal buffet ripieno di dolci e si voltò, guardando Wayne camminare verso di lei. Bruce le porse la mano, la giovane la prese e lui la condusse al centro della sala da ballo. Le mise l’altra mano sul fianco e iniziò a danzare, seguendo la musica del lento.

“Sei qui insieme a qualche tua vittima?” domandò. Selina si voltò verso un uomo di mezza età seduto su una sedia a una ventina di passi da loro. Teneva un bicchiere di vetro in mano, la bocca socchiusa e guardava la giovane con occhi febbricitanti. Catwoman lo salutò agitando la mano, il riccone le sorrise ebete e dimenò la mano salutandola in risposta. Wayne la strinse più forte e le mise il capo vicino all’orecchio.

“Mi dispiace gatta ladra, ma preferisco farti venire con me che farti spennare quel pollo” le sussurrò. Selina alzò il capo e sorrise, mostrando i denti bianchi.

“E’ quasi finito il tempo in cui quelli come te mi possono giudicare” sussurrò. Gli mise la mano su quella di lui sul proprio fianco e ci conficcò le unghie.

“Gente come te è sempre vissuta nella bambagia. Questo non durerà in eterno” sibilò. Bruce le fece fare un girò su se stessa, staccandole la mano. Selina gli si rimise in fronte, si sistemò sulle punte dei piedi avvicinando il viso a quello squadrato di lui.

“Sta per arrivare una tempesta” minacciò.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

Prompt Multifandom: Rossetto.

  
  


Cap.3 Remember

Selina guardò Bruce mettere la mano sulla fiamma di una candela e socchiuse gli occhi. Incrociò le braccia sotto i seni e avanzò, fino a raggiungerlo. Sentiva la puzza di bruciato e sul palmo della mano dell’uomo si creò un cerchio rosso.

“Perché lo fai?” domandò.

“Per ricordarmi di non avere paura” rispose Bruce. Il fumo gli aveva arrossato gli occhi e il dolore era pulsante. Selina gli afferrò il polso e gli tolse la mano dalle fiamme. Bruce sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e si voltò verso di lei.

“Cosa c’è? Sei diventata apprensiva come Alfred?” chiese. Selina gli lasciò andare la mano, mise la propria nella borsetta e ne tirò fuori un rossetto. Lo aprì togliendo il tappo dorato e con il rossetto rosso sangue gli disegnò un pipistrello sulla guancia.

“Usa questo come promemoria, la prossima volta. Tanto sembri cretino in entrambi i modi e il rossetto non ti fa male” sussurrò seducente. Bruce le sorrise.

Scritta sentendo: Breath of Life  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Multifandom: Giustizia

  
  


Cap.4 Bruce o Batman?

Wayne disegnò un paio d’occhi, sotto di essi creò una serie di palazzi neri e di clown utilizzando l’inchiostro della penna nera. La musica metal risuonava nella stanza facendo tremare le finestre. La porta si aprì e Selina entrò, socchiuse gli occhi sentendo il rumore rimbombarle nelle orecchie. Indossava un cappello a falde larghe che le copriva il viso.

“Ti hanno di nuovo buttato fuori dalla riunione? Il consiglio d’amministrazione ha proprio paura che tu possa affondare la tua industria”. Insinuò con voce seducente. Raggiunse la scrivania e vi si appoggiò, accanto al bastone dell’amante. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide il disegno di Bruce. Quest’ultimo spense lo stereo e alzò lo sguardo su Selina.

“Potranno cercare di buttarmi fuori, ma io non glielo lascerò fare. Resterò a capo delle mie industrie” spiegò. Selina si sporse in avanti e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Ci tiene alla tua poltrona da potente?” chiese. Bruce le sorrise e si grattò il mento.

“Lo faccio per la giustizia. Il lavoro di Batman non basta, ci vogliono anche tutte le azioni legali alla luce del giorno che le industrie Wayne possono garantire” ribatté.

“Alle volte mi chiedo se dovrei essere gelosa della  _giustizia_. Guardi più lei di me” brontolò la gatta ladra.

  
Scritta sentendo: How can we be lovers  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Multifandom: Pioggia

  
  


Cap5 Sofferenza gotica

Batman socchiuse gli occhi e guardò Selina sdraiata sopra il batsegnale. Le gocce di pioggia le scivolavano lungo il costume di pelle nera, sopra il vetro sferico del segnalatore e ticchettavano sul terrazzo della centrale della polizia.

“Non è un giocattolo” le disse secco. La gatta ladra ghignò e graffiò il vetro creando un rumore stridulo. Bruce gemette tappandosi le orecchie e strinse gli occhi. Selina staccò le unghie e sorrise.

“Ci sono alcuni ultrasuoni che si smettono di sentire oltre il quaranta. E questi ne fanno parte” spiegò. Saltò giù e girò intorno all’uomo, ridacchiando.

“Quindi non sei così vecchio”. Concluse. Alcune gocce di pioggia si erano impigliate nel mantello di lui e altre si infrangevano contro le orecchie aguzze della maschera.

“Ed io che volessi vedere se il  _pipistrello_ sentiva gli ultrasuoni” ribatté. Un lampo illuminò una statua in marmo alle loro spalle.

“No, ora sono più interessata a quanto può diventare fradicio un pipistrello sotto la pioggia” ribatté Selina, ticchettandogli con l’indice contro il petto.

Scritta sentendo: She's always a woman to me  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Multifandom: Artiglio

  
  


Cap.6 Instancabile

Bruce si tolse l’artiglio conficcato nell’addome, la tuta si era bucata lasciando scoperto un lembo di pelle. Batman sospirò guardando l’uncino di metallo, lo lasciò cadere a terra e sospirò.

“E sì che pensavo che portando all’opera sarebbe stata troppo stanca per rubare stanotte” brontolò. Alzò il capo e osservò la luna piena. Si strinse nel suo mantello e avanzò di un paio di passi sul terrazzo.

“Vorrei proprio sapere dove prende le sue energie”. Passò accanto a una serra di vetro, che brillava di riflessi argenti. In lontananza si sentirono delle urla e le sirene spiegate di alcune volanti della polizia.

“ _Ma_ soprattutto come spuntarle gli artigli”. Aggiunse. Aprì le braccia facendo svolazzare il mantello e saltò oltre il parapetto, planando verso il terreno.

  
Scritta ispirandola a questa scena: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeEz9oE17ac  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Multifandom: Regina  
  


  
  


Cap.7 Regina oscura

“Dov’è il tuo costume?” domandò Selina scendendo le scale. Bruce era in piedi davanti a lei, in smoking. Un uomo con una maschera da orso passò dietro di lui. La giovane donna scese le scale muovendo il capo, ed ancheggiando con movimenti sinuosi. Passò accanto a un uomo con una maschera bianca da alfiere scendendo l’ultimo gradino.

“Non ce l’ho, esattamente come te” ribatté Bruce. Le porse la mano e lei gliela afferrò, lasciandosi cingere da lui. La luce delle lampade si rifletteva sulle perline bianche che le adornavano le maniche del vestito nero a un pezzo. Bruce le accarezzò la schiena nuda dalle anche fino al collo. Selina piegò nuovamente il capo facendo oscillare i suoi orecchini dorati. Il risuonare dei tacchi delle sue scarpe era coperto dal brusio tutt’intorno.

“O forse sì. Non abbiamo forse le nostre maschere? Io la Escort, segretaria ogni tanto e cameriera a tempo perso. E tu l’uomo d’affari noioso dai trascorsi piccanti” sussurrò Catwoman al suo orecchio. Bruce la cinse più stressa a sé, si chinò e la baciò.

“Io vedo solo la regina di un cavaliere oscuro” le sussurrò.

  
Scritta ispirandola a questa scena: Set fire to the rain  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Multifandom: Corvo

  
  


Cap.8 Apprensività

“Vuoi rimanere là sopra come un corvo del malaugurio?” domandò Selina. Era affacciata dalla finestra e osservava Bruce in piedi sul tetto con le braccia aperte, che guardava verso il basso.

“Corvo? Da dove ti viene di paragonarmi a un corvo?” chiese. La donna si sporse, si aggrappò al tetto e si arrampicò sopra di esso. Bruce la guardò acquattarsi ai suoi piedi e indietreggiò.

“Così nel caso io rischiassi di cadere, cadresti con me” le ricordo. Selina avanzò a gattoni, tenendo la schiena arcuata.

“Io, al contrario di te, cadrei in piedi” sussurrò.

Si sentì un tonfo metallico e una serie di ceramiche rotte. Sia Bruce che Selina abbassarono lo sguardo, oltre il bordo del tetto, e videro Alfred intento a prendere il vassoio ammaccato da terra e i resti

“Vi prego signorino e signorina, venite subito giù” li implorò il maggiordomo.

“La prossima volta se devi dare del corvo del malaugurio a qualcuno, chiamaci Alfred” sussurrò Wayne e Selina annuì ripetutamente.

Inizio modulo

Scritta ispirandola a questa scena: Set fire to the rain  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Multifandom: Ghiaccio

  
  


Cap.9 In salotto

“Miss Kitty mi ha fatto un regalo così gradito lasciandomici giocare” sussurrò Selina. Ticchettò con la mano sopra la campanella sferica e ridacchiò sentendola risuonare. Allungò le gambe sul divano e si voltò.

“Forse dovrei ringraziare anche te, che mi hai lasciato venire qui. Sai, è rincuorante non sentire solo il silenzio di quella topaia a rispondermi al mio ‘sono a casa’” spiegò. Bruce era appoggiato contro il muro accanto a una lampada. Il fuoco del camino sfrigolava e la luce era illuminata di riflessi rossastri.

“Voglio solo tenerti d’occhio per impedirti di rubare. Visto che scappi sia a me che alla polizia” ribatté secco. Selina si mise su un fianco, affondando nel divano dell’uomo.

“E’ inutile che fai l’uomo di ghiaccio. Non ce lo hai nelle vene” ribatté. Miagolò e si appoggiò una mano sulla coscia. Bruce osservò la pelle di lei illuminata dalla luce vermiglia e voltò lo sguardo.

“Eppure credevo di sembrarti glaciale e odioso” borbottò. Selina ridacchiò e si alzò seduta sul divano.

“Oh no. In realtà tutt’altro. Ho visto come ti sei spaventato a vedere com’era ridotta la mia casa delle bambole”. Lo stuzzicò. Le guance dell’uomo divennero rosate.

“Semplicemente è da psicopatiche tingere una casetta rosa di nero con lo spray” brontolò. Selina fece tintinnare di nuovo la campanella.

“Suvvia. Se tu fossi un pezzo di ghiaccio come appari non potrei mica amarti” ribatté. Bruce sospirò.

Scritta ispirandola a questa scena: Set fire to the rain  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Multifandom: Carnevale

  
  


Cap.10 Paradosso

“Devi ringraziare che oggi è carnevale, o avrebbero già chiamato la polizia” disse Selina. Si appoggiò allo schienale e sentì Bruce ansimare. L’uomo era ricoperto di sudore e la maschera gli aderiva al viso.

“Dovrebbe essere inverno, non ha senso faccia così caldo. Di solito in questo periodo a Gotham nevica” ribatté. La gatta ladra ridacchiò e sentì il rumore dei clackson.

“Il grande Batman, l’eroe maledetto, bloccato in mezzo al traffico. Ed io che credevo che la bat-mobile sapesse volare all’occorrenza” ribatté. Wayne corrugò la fronte.

“Sono ricercato anche io, ti ricordo” ribatté. Selina abbassò anche il suo di vetro oscurato e vide una bambina vestita da principessa saltellare dietro la madre. La donna teneva con una mano la pistola e si guardava intorno con gli occhi socchiusi. Si sentirono delle grida in lontananza e un colpo di pistola. Selina si voltò verso Bruce.

“L’ingratitudine di Gotham City è famosa”. Lo punzecchiò.

“Speriamo solo di arrivare in tempo per la nascita del bambino. O non so se ci ucciderà prima Dick o prima Barbara” ribatté secco Bruce. Suonò il clackson a sua volta e guardò il camioncino fermo davanti a lui.

“La prossima volta Lamborghini”. Decise.

“Decisamente discreta anche quella” ribatté Catwoman.


End file.
